Past
by Ponder
Summary: Someone from Ran's past has surfaced and is causing trouble for the redhead. Can Weiss help him solve the problem or will it be up to Yoji's cousin?? In the end will Ran and Ken's relationship last? Yaoi!! References to child abuse.
1. Past Remembered

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Weiss Kreuz. They all belong to Koyasu Takehito and Project WeiB. Except for my original characters Jack and Vicky and Vicky's husband.   
  
// = thoughts   
""= Japanese   
"//" = English   
*** = flashback   
  
  
It was a regular day in the Kitty in the House. Except for the fact they had a very unusual customer. He didn't look like Japanese, because he had on a very baggy pair of jeans and a tank top with an open shirt over the tank. He looked American or that was the blond's assumption. The blond was Yoji(1) Kudou. As usually Yoji yelled to the others in the shop that he had to go because he had a date that night.   
  
Ken Hidaka wasn't listening to Yoji because he kept giving Aya strange looks. /Since when did Ran(2) know English?/   
  
"/Thank you, sir. Please come again!/" Aya Fujimiya yelled. /I hope no one notices my English./   
  
Just then, Omi Tsukiyono asked Aya, "Yo, Aya where did you learn English?"   
  
Aya never heard Omi's question, for his mind was somewhere else. It was in a jumble of memories he kept to himself. He never told anybody about them, not even his lover, Ken.   
  
***   
A little boy about the age of 5 ran to his mommy for comfort. He was a little shorter then most boys his age. He had vibrant fire red hair and dark amethyst eyes. His skin was a unique shade of white. Something that he inherited from his father. Along with the eyes and hair, the only thing he inherited from his mother was her body form and her beauty.   
  
"/WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!/" a voice yelled from the hallway. "/I'LL FIND YOU SOONER OR LATER YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!/"   
  
"/Mommy, I didn't do anything./" sobbed the little boy.   
  
"/Shhh, I know. Everything will be fine as long as mommy's here./" she said to her little boy. /If only everything could be fine./   
  
"/It will?/" inquired her son, while wiping away his tears.   
  
"/Yes, it will, Alex. Just you wait and see. For now, why don't you go to your room./" instructed his mother.   
***   
  
Then, Aya was jolted out of daze by Ken's voice calling him. "Hello, Earth to Aya? Come in Aya? Could Aya please come down back to Earth?"   
  
"Huh? Shitsureishimashita(3), Ken. Did you say something?"   
  
"Yeah... we have a new customer and he wants a special order. I thought you could take care of it."   
  
"Sure...." That's when Aya's eyes saw the new customer. He turned pale white. He looked like a ghost. His eyes were wide with fear. His mind was clouded with confusion and the sudden rush of adrenaline to get out as fast as he could. "I'm sorry, Ken. I can't. I have to go."   
  
"But, Aya..." with that he walked out of the door. /What the HECK just happened?!?!?!/ Ken was more probably confused then Aya. He was also more scared. He never once, for as long as he knew Aya, has he seen sheer, genuine fear. Ken, of course, saw fear when he, himself, was wounded on an assignment or when something happened to Aya (his sister Aya not him Aya). But, that couldn't be it because Aya died two years ago. She was killed by Schwartz, all their effort seemed to be in vain. Ken remembered the fear in his lover's eyes. He was afraid to live and then Ken admitted his love to him. Everything was ok until this stranger walked in.   
  
"/Excuse me, is Alex Huntington, here?/" the customer asked.   
  
"Sumanai(4), I don't understand English." Ken replied.   
  
"Shitsureishimashita, Japanese, right?"   
  
"Yes, please. Now, what did you ask?"   
  
"I was wondering if Ran Fujimiya was here?"   
  
/Yep, he was definitely American./ "He works here, but he had to leave...to meet with someone."   
  
"Oh, I see. I shall check back tomorrow then, and can I have a dozen long stem roses?"   
  
"Here you go and have a nice day."   
  
As soon as the man leaves, Omi remarks on how bad Ken is at making excuses. "That was one of the lamest excuses I have ever heard."   
  
"What was I supposed to say Omi. That Aya had to all of the sudden leave for reasons I don't know." Ken mocked back.   
  
"Ok, I give up." Omi said while putting his hands up. Then he saw Ken's worried face. It was getting dark and this was late ever for Aya to go take a walk. Ever, since the last battle with Schwartz and the loss of his sister, he never took very long walks. "Don't worry, Kenken, I'm sure he'll be back soon."   
  
"I hope you're right Omi. 'Cuz, I'm not. I saw fear in his eyes. Real fear. I never saw anything like that before..."   
  
"Why don't we close shop. It's getting to be that time anyway. I don't think Aya or Yoji would mind if we close up a little early."   
  
"You're right. I'm probably worrying about nothing. There is so much about Aya I don't of and yet, there is so much he knows about me."   
  
"Give him time. And, I'm sure he'll tell you when he wants to. We all have a dark pasts."   
  
"You're right, again Omi. I know he'll tell me when he thinks it right."   
  
It was now, 3 in the morning and Ken hadn't gotten a bit of sleep. Yoji walked down stairs he was shocked to see Ken sitting in the kitchen. "What are you doing up at this hour?"   
  
"He's not home yet, Yoji. Where could he be?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Oh, yeah, you wouldn't have known. Aya left the shop this afternoon and he hasn't come back since then."   
  
"Oh," were the only words he could think of saying. He looked over at Ken. His eyes were blood shocked and he had dark rings under them. /Man, were are you Aya? You know how Ken worries over you./ "Ken, why don't you go to bed and I'll wake you up if he comes home. Ok?"   
  
Ken was so tired that he couldn't argue. Yoji watched him retire to his room (or his and Aya's) /Aya, where could you be? And, what made you leave and walk out like this?/ Yoji knew Aya wasn't one to just walk out of the shop all of the sudden. He knew it had to be something major and what that something was he just couldn't fathom.   
  
Mean while at the park, some where extremely far from the Kitty in the House sat Aya. /I thought he was dead!!! Why did he have come back and ruin my life now?!?!/   
  
***  
"/COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!/" a man with red hair and a hard, dark, violet eyes.   
  
"/I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!/" sobbed the child.   
  
"/YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!!/" a women with Asian features yelled back.   
  
"/YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU WHORE!!! I CAN TREAT HIM ANY WAY I WANT!! HE'S MY SON (the man punched the child in the stomach) AND I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT YOU BITCH!!!!!/" he yelled drunkenly.   
  
"/Please, Daddy stop?!?! (the child was hit over and over again) Please just stop?!?!/" he pleaded   
  
After about 3 hours the man finally left. The woman ran to her son for she was thrown into the kitchen pantry (which was about the size of a small walk in closet) an hour before. She cradled the broken and bloodied child in her arms. /HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO HIS SON!?!?!?! HE'S HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!?!?!?! HOW COULD I HAVE MARRIED SUCH A DRUNKEN BASTARD!?!?!?!/ "/Shhhhhh, everything will be all right. Alex, honey, just you wait and see./"   
  
"/Mommy, it hurts to open my eyes./" His father had beaten him till his son was black and blue. He had blood dripping down his face.   
  
"/I know. I know/" /HE COULD HAVE GIVEN YOU A BREAK!!! BUT THAT BASTARD OF A FATHER OF YOURS...../   
  
"/MOMMY!!!/" the voice pierced the silence. "/MOMMY, *cough* I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!! *cough* I DON'T WANT TO cough* DIE!!! I don't *cough* want to die!! *cough* /"   
  
/SHIT!!!! HE'S COUGHING UP BLOOD!!!! WHAT I AM I GOING TO DO!?!??!/ "/Shh, clam down, Alex. Everything will be fine. Mommy's going to take you to the doctor. Do you understand?/"   
  
Alex would have answered if he weren't coughing up his life's blood. She quickly but gently picked up her child. /How am I going to get him to the hospital, drive the car, and hold him and tell him everything's all right?!? I go it! I'll call my mother! No, that won't work; he'll trace us. Wait!! No, it's too risky.../ She took one look at her son, if she didn't take the risk; she could have risked losing her son. /I have to call him. He's our last hope./ "/Hello?/"   
  
"/Hello, this is Jack. Who is calling?/" A man said with a deep voice.   
  
"/Jack, thank goodness your home./" said with relief.   
  
"/Vicky?!? Is that you?/"   
  
"/Yes, it is. Listen, there's no time to chat. I'm in deep trouble..../"   
  
"/Since, when are you not in trouble?/" he said sarcastically.   
  
"/LISTEN!!! This is serious. I have to get my son to the hospital or he'll.../"   
  
"/Hang on! I'm on my way./"   
  
/Come on, Jack. You have to make it./ She looked down at the boy. By the way he looked, she would have guessed he had a mild concussion, a few broken ribs, and internal bleeding along with all the scrapes and bruises. She wasn't the top nurse (studying to be a doctor) for nothing. /Come on, Jack, I know you can drive faster than that./ Just as she thought that, she heard the door bell ring.   
  
"/How is he?/"   
  
"/Take a look yourself./" as she held Alex closer to her.   
  
"/He's not doing to well is he?/"   
  
"/He won't be doing well at all if we keep standing here talking!!!/"   
  
They got into the car and drove like a mad man all the way to the hospital. Neither one of them say a word. Only, Vicky did to clam or reassure Alex. They were both scared for the child or was it they were both scared of the truth behind the child. Either way, neither one of them have much time to think because they were at the hospital, already.   
  
"/WE NEED HELP AND FAST!!/" shouted Jack.   
  
"/Sir could you please.... oh my god. Quick get Dr. Zimmerman!!!!! It's Alex Huntington!!!/" the nurse behind the desk yelled.   
  
"/Can you tell me what happened?/" asked Dr. Zimmerman.   
  
"/His father.../" was the short reply Vicky gave.   
  
"/I understand. Don't say another word. Ok people, I need a trauma room ASAP!!/"   
  
"/Trauma room number 3 is open!/" yelled one of the nurses.   
  
They rushed Alex in to the room. He was in surgery for close to three hours. Then the surgeon came out and gave the report. "/I'm going to be very brief. He went into cardiac arrest once. He, also, almost flat lined. If you haven't had got him here, when you did he might not have made it. Right now, he's on a respirator and we are monitoring his condition. I wish I could say he is out of danger.../"   
  
That's when Vicky broke down. She couldn't take it. She didn't want to know the rest of the report. All she wanted to see was her son. She wanted to see him for herself. "/Can I go see him?/"   
  
"/Yes, I'll have Dr. Zimmerman show you the way. I think he has a few questions to ask you./"   
  
"/Thank you./"   
  
"/So... are you going to tell him who he's real father is?/" Jack inquired.   
  
"/I don't know. I know I should. Then, he would know why his father hates him so much. I just don't know how to tell him. I don't know how to tell him that he was an accident. He wasn't supposed to be born and I wasn't supposed to fall in love with my husband's twin brother. How do you tell that to a child who's in the ICU?/"   
  
"/I don't know, Vicky. I do know... you should get a divorcee from my brother./"   
  
"/WHAT!?!? Are you insane?!?! He could hunt Alex and me down until the world was destroyed!!!! I can't just give him divorcee papers and say I don't love you but I love your brother!!!/"   
  
"/I know. We should tell him and we should talk about this later. Dr. Zimmerman is coming./"   
***  
  
1. I don't care if you spell it Yohji!! I like spelling it Yoji. To me it looks better.   
2. If you haven't seen the anime. Aya's real name is Ran. The guy not the girl!   
3. I'm sorry  
4. Sorry   
  



	2. Worries

Disclaimer: I don't any of this. This all belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project WeiB. Except for my oc's (original character's for those who aren't familiar with the term analogy) and Yuri Kudou belongs to ChibiJaime (oh shoot!! Now I gave you a clue to who the person is). Enjoy!  
  
// = thoughts  
"" = Japanese   
"//" = English   
*** = flashbacks   
  
  
"Ran?"   
  
Aya didn't notice the light tap on his shoulder. He didn't even notice that two days had passed; since, he walked out of the Kitty in the House to clear his head. He never saw his love come up behind him. He couldn't think straight. Not after seeing him again.   
  
"Ran, why won't you talk to me?"   
  
/Ken's voice is full of worry. Worry over me. How can I tell him my past? How can I tell him my secrets? How can I? When, I know he will be a shamed of me./ He let out a deep sigh and looked into Ken's worried eyes. "Let's go home."   
  
Relief washed over his face when Ken heard those words. /Man, I wonder what freaked him so much to stay out here at the park for two whole days./ "Umm... Ran do you want to talk..."   
  
"Iie." Aya mentally kicked him self for sounding so cold. "I mean, iie. I don't want to talk about it right now."   
  
/Well... at least he said right now. Man, he looks so pale. Those rings! I guess he didn't get much sleep, either. Well, I guess being at the park for two whole days wouldn't do anyone any good./ "Come on, Ran. Let's get you home so you can eat and rest."   
  
Meanwhile....   
  
Yoji was planning something for the couple. /I think she could help a lot. She might even be able to help Aya./ When he arrived at his destination, he second-guessed himself. /Maybe, this isn't such a good idea.... then, again it wouldn't hurt to give it a try./ "Is Kudou Yuri in?"   
  
"No, she isn't at the moment. May I ask why you want to see her?" the receptionist asked.   
  
"I'm her cousin...."   
  
"Why Yo-tan!!! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit little old me?"   
  
"Yuri!!! It's nice to see you too. But, unfortunately it's not a social visit."   
  
"Since, when do you ever visit me for a social call? Any way follow me to my office."   
  
"Good point, but we don't have time to argue. I need your advice."   
  
"Ok, shoot. What are you having girl or guy problems?"   
  
"NO!!!! It's not relationship, well... it is but not for me. I need advice to help some friends of mine."   
  
"Ok... what kind of relationship do your friends have?"   
  
"Think really hard. Don't kill more brain cells than you have too."   
  
"OH!!! That kind of relationship."   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"No, problem. Just tell where they are and I can probably give you advice to help them go in the right direction."   
  
"It's not that simple."   
  
"THEN WHAT IT IS FOR CRYIN' I LIE!!!! WHAT IS THE PROBLEM!!!!"   
  
Yoji whispered into her ear. Yuri's eyes got as wide as they could get. If they could have fallen out, they would have. She couldn't believe what he was telling her. /Oh may!!! I don't know if I can help. I can't tell that you Yoji. I'm his last hope. He must be really desperate if he had to call on my help./ "I'll do my best but I'm going have to meet them, you know that, right?"   
  
"Yeah, I know. Then it's settled. I'll give you a call when it starts to get really bad."   
  
"How soon do you think it will be?"   
  
"I don't know, Yuri. I really don't know and I hate not knowing."   
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later then. I... I umm... wish you luck."   
  
"Thanks, I'll need it."   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yoji was at his cousin's, Yuri's, office. Ken had one heck of a time of getting Aya to sleep and eat.   
  
"Come on, Aya, you have to eat to something."   
  
"Iie, I don't."   
  
"Aya, Ken's right. You haven't eaten anything in two days." Omi put in.   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"Ran, please for me?" Ken whispered.   
  
"Ok. I'll eat."   
  
"Aya, why don't you go to your room and I'll bring you your food." Ken suggested.   
  
"Ok." was the muffled reply.   
  
"Ken, did Aya look good to you?" Omi asked.   
  
"Now, that you mention it...he did look a *little* more pale than usual." Ken responded.   
  
"Not to mention those dark rings under his eyes."   
  
"Omi, I'm sure he's fine." /At least I hope he is.../   
  
Ken brought up Aya's food but he was already asleep. /He looks so beautiful. I wish he could always look this peaceful./ Just then, he abruptly knocked out of his trance. /Ran's whimpering?!?!?/   
  
"Go...go...AWAY!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! PLE....PLEASE....STOP!!!!" Aya was screaming. Ken didn't know what to do. He never heard Aya cry in his sleep before.   
  
"Ran, wake up. Wake up. It's me...Ken."   
  
"No, go away. You're only going to hurt me."   
  
/Oh my! Now, I'm scared. He just sounded like a hurt child./ "Ran, WAKE UP!!!"   
  
"Huh?!?" Aya woke up to Ken's embrace. He remembered his dream. "Ken, can you please leave me alone?"   
  
"Ran, are you sure you're fine?"   
  
"Ken just leave me alone."   
  
"But..."  
  
"Please Ken?"   
  
/He sounds so hurt. He doesn't even want to talk. Something is definitely wrong. I wish he would open up./ "Ok. I'll be down at the shop if you need anything."   
  
Aya didn't respond. Instead he let his mind wander. Thinking back to the days where the truth wasn't the truth.   
  
****  
"/Mrs. Hunting?/" inquired Dr. Zimmerman.   
  
"/How is he?/" she asked worriedly.   
  
"/Well, Alex is one luckily boy. If you had got him here, he would have never made it through surgery. From what the surgeon told me, they stopped all internal bleeding and he's on a respirator. Along with a mild concussion and a few scrapes and bruises, he'll be fine. All he needs is a few weeks rest and he must take his subscribed medicine./"   
  
"/Thank you Dr. Zimmerman. Can we see him?/"   
  
"/Of course, right this way./" He led them through a maze of passageways. After, what seemed eternity, they were at Alex's room. /Oh shoot!!! I have to pick up Matthew from b-ball(6) practice...but, first I have to see Alex./   
  
"/Here is the room. I have to go and do my rounds. Good-bye./"   
  
"/Thank you again for everything, Dr. Zimmerman./"   
  
"/Are you sure you want me here?/" questioned Jack.   
  
"/Yes, I'm sure. I want you to call me if anything in his condition changes./"   
  
"/Where are you going, Vicky?/"   
  
"/I have to go and pick up Matthew form b-ball practice./"   
  
"/Why, don't I go pick him up?/"   
  
"/Are you sure? You know, how much he likes you./"   
  
"/I'm sure. That way you can stay a little while longer to watch over Alex./"   
  
"/Ok, when you pick up Matthew, say 'Come quick. It's raining again and the house is flooded'. Ok?/"   
  
"/OKK...let me get this strait. I tell Matthew 'Come quick. It's raining again and the house is flooded' right?/"   
  
"/Yep. By Gorge I think he's got it./"   
  
"/Haaa, not funny./"   
  
"/Go or you're going to be late. He's always crankier if you're late./"   
  
"/Alright! I get the picture. I'm going. I'm going./"   
***  
  
"HEY AYA WAKE UP!!! COME ON MAN EVEN I'M AWAKE!!!!" Yoji yelled thought the door.  
  
"Go away!!!" came the red head's reply.   
  
"It's your shift. So get your butt out of bed or I'll come in there and drag it out myself."   
  
"Give me a minute."   
  
"I'll count to ten. 1,2, 10...MAN YOU LOOK LIKE UNKO(1) !!!"   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"On second thought, I'll relieve you of your shift and take it."   
  
"Yoji are you sick?"   
  
(puts his hand to his head) "No, not that I know of."   
  
"Aya, come on. Omi's leaving and Yoji probably has a date." Ken yelled.   
  
"It's ok, Yoji. Tell Ken I'll be down in 15 minutes."   
  
"Ok." /Man, after last night, I wonder... maybe I should call Yuri. I think it's time we brought in the artillery./ "Ken, Aya will be down in 15."   
  
"Thanks, Yoji!" /I hope Ran is all right. I wish he would open up more about his problems./   
  
Over the next week Aya's condition only got worse. No one would have guessed he was sleep deprived, stressed out, and hadn't eaten anything in the last week. He knew how to hide things very well. Unfortunately, no one knew of his past...not even Ken or that's what Aya thought.   
  
"Aya," Ken called lovingly.   
  
"..." was his response.   
  
"Ran, are you all right?" Ken asked with concern.  
  
"Hai, why are you asking?" Aya wavered a bit. Then all of a sudden, he pitched forward.   
  
"RAN!!!"   
  
  
  
1. Shit   



	3. Past Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz. Koyasu Takehito and Project WeiB own it (I wish I did). I only own my OC's.  
  
  
"What's the pro....YOJI, CALL AN AMBLUANCE!!!!" Omi yelled and then flew over to Aya's side. "What happened, Ken?"   
  
"I...I don't know." Ken responded   
  
"Omi, why the jigoku(1) should I call an am...CHE(2)!!!" Yoji rushed to dial 911. "Ok, they said they'll be here any minute. Is he breathing?"   
  
"Hai..." Ken answered.   
  
"Hai ma'am he's breathing. Ok gokurousama(3)."   
  
The doorbell rang and Omi nearly ran into the door before opening it. Everything seemed to slow down for Ken. It seemed like a million years pasted before they arrived at the hospital. It was like one of those cheep movies where the victim is slowly taken out of the ambulance and rushed down to the ER. Ken wasn't even aware of himself crying or what was buzzing around him.   
  
"Has he had anything to eat or drink in the last 24 hours?" one of the nurses asked Ken.   
  
"I..I...I don't know." Ken broke down.   
  
"No, wait...yes...JIGOKU I DON'T KNOW!!!" Yoji yelled.   
  
"Yoji, clam down." Omi urged.   
  
"Ok, has he had any sleep in the last 3 days?" the nurse questioned.   
  
"We don't know." Omi replied.   
  
"Ok, people we got one serious case..." her voice was drowned out by going to into the ER room.   
  
"We have a high fever here!!! Someone get Dr. Zimmerman!!!" shouted one of the assistants.   
  
"Oh no, please don't die on me Ran!!!" Ken sobbed.   
  
"Shh, Ken, Aya will pull though. He always does." Omi tried to comfort the brunette.   
  
"Is the party for Fujimiya Ran?" the Dr. Zimmerman asked.   
  
"Hai, that's us." Ken nearly jumped to his feet.   
  
"Your friend is doing fine. We have broken his fever. If you didn't get him here tonight he probably would have died by morning. This is the body's way of saying give me food and sleep. It looks like he hasn't eaten anything, much less gotten any sleep, in the last past week or so." Dr. Zimmerman flatly explained.   
  
"Can we see him?" Ken asked eagerly.   
  
"Hai, you can but first I need to ask you a few questions. Please follow me." He led them through a maze of hallways and finally stopped in front of Aya's room. "Here we are."   
  
"Oh my..." was all Ken could get out. Ran looked deathly pale. He had his IV dripped into his veins that supplied him life along with the heart monitor.   
  
"Has Ran ever talked about his past with any of you?" Dr. Zimmerman inquired.   
  
They all shook their heads. None of them knew what they were in for until the silence was broken by the doctor's grave words.   
  
"I see. So he has stayed the same." was his dark reply.  
  
"What do you mean by 'stayed the same'?" Omi queried.   
  
"My brother was his pediatrician. We moved to Japan, when Ran was adopted..."   
  
Yoji cut him off. "What do you mean adopted!?!?!"   
  
"I mean the Fujimiya's weren't his biological parents. His father...maybe we should have him explain it." Dr. Zimmerman stated.   
  
"No, you should go right ahead and explain everything doctor." Manx ordered.   
  
"As you wish, Manx. Where shall I start?" Dr. Zimmerman asked.   
  
"How about the beginning?" Omi suggested.   
  
"As you wish but I warn you the beginning is not something you are not going to want to hear...." He was rudely interrupted by his younger brother.   
  
"I think you should ask them a question first."   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"The same reason you are. Konnichiha(4) , my name is Ridzard Zimmerman. I'm the younger of the two."   
  
"Younger?" Ken questioned.   
  
"I know you think we look like twins, right? (everyone nods, except for Manx) Well, we're not. I'm 17 months younger then him." Ridzard replied.   
  
"I'm Seigfied. I'm the older one, obviously. Since, you brought it up why don't you ask them Rid." ordered Seigfied.   
  
"Ok, I get the point. Have any of you seen an American looking man about 6'5'' and have the same color eyes and hair?" asked Rid.   
  
"Now...that you mention it.....there was a man that fits your description in the shop about a week ago." Ken responded.   
  
"Oh no. That means he's back. Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Seig?" inquired Rid.   
  
"Yep, I'm afraid we have some very bad news for you." Reported Seig to the WeiB members.   
  
"NANI?!?!" all them shouted.   
  
He sighed. "I guess we should explain you his past then. Why don't you start first Rid. After all you were his pediatrician." Seig suggested.   
  
"I get the hint. Ran's past isn't a very pretty one and that's putting it mildly. His father lets just call him that for now. You'll understand later why his father really isn't his father. Did that make sense?" Rid questioned.   
  
"Yeah...no....I'm confused." Omi stated.   
  
"I think I get...nope I don't get it at all." Ken said.   
  
"I understand." Yoji spoke.   
  
"Nani!?! Do you mind explaining it to me and Omi then." Ken demanded.   
  
"Please do..." Rid assured.   
  
"Yoji. The name is Yoji. It's very simple Ken and Omi. Ran had a father let's call me 'A'. He also had someone else as his father though. He's name is 'B'. So A is not Ran's biological father but is the only father Ran has know. B is Ran's true biological father." Yoji simply said.   
  
"Oh that's easy." Ken simply said. Omi just look amazed at Yoji for figuring out something complicated as that.   
  
"Ok, moving on. I have only one more question did the man asked for an Alex Huntington?" Rid inquired.   
  
"Hai, I think he did...why?" Ken asked back.  
  
Manx and the Zimmerman brothers gave each meaningful look before one of them spoke. "Because that's is Ran's real name." Rid finally broke the silence.   
  
"NANI?!?!" they shouted again.   
  
"Clam down all of you and I will explain. Ran is Ran's middle name in America. When he came over here to Japan his name was changed..." Rid was interrupted by Ken.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Let me finish. Ran or Alex was born in the United States of America."   
  
"You mean he is an American!" Yoji exclaimed.   
  
"Yes, he is an American and Japanese citizen. He came over here when he was adopted. He was born with the name Alexander Ran Huntington. They changed his name to Ran for his safety. His father 'A' was an alcoholic. He came home to his mother on drunken rages. His mother always told 'A' Ran was his 'own flesh and blood'. Even though he wasn't. 'A' had a twin brother 'B'. Ran's mother fell in love with 'A's' brother 'B'. Wham-bam-boom you got little Ran. His father loved him at first but....then he found out the truth..." Rid was cut off by Ken.   
  
"Don't continue. I think Ran err....Alex should tell us form here." Ken said.   
  
"No, continue." Manx ordered.   
  
"I think you should pick it up form here Seig." Rid tossed his brother a glance.   
  
"All right already! (putting down his favorite magazine) His father beat the living daylights out of Ran. We...well I think Ran should tell you about his medical records. Any way, his father fell in love with alcohol after he found out about Ran and let me tell you his father wasn't one of those happy drunks. He was violent. He sung his fists at anything and everything; he was very abusive with his words as well. It took a lot from us and his older brother to get into Ran's head that he wasn't worthless." Seig explained.   
  
"You mean Ran was a victim of child abuse?" Omi asked.   
  
"Yes, he was. His brother was his only protection. He tried to protect Ran ever time his father came home. He would come up with the lamest excuses to get Ran out of trouble or take a beating or two for him. His brother was extremely protective with this half-brother." Rid explained.   
  
"How do you know all of this Rid?" Manx questioned.   
  
"I took care of Ran's brother when he came in after one of the beatings." Rid answered.   
  
"Oh, I see." Manx said.   
  
"Do you mind telling us Ran's brother's name?" inquired Ken.   
  
"That's the problem. We don't remember Ran's brother's name. I know it sounds stupid but...I think it started with a M." Seig responded.   
  
"Wasn't it Marquiues?" Rid asked his older brother.   
  
"Iie, that was our 10th cousin's name. I thought it was Matey."   
  
"Iie, that's not it either. That was my old girl friends nickname. Isn't it Matherson?"   
  
"Iie, iie, and iie!!! That's was our awful calculus teacher's name. Wasn't it..."   
  
"Matthew. His name was Matthew." came the soft, raspy voice.   
  
"Ran! You're awake." Ken exclaimed.   
  
"Water." came Ran's reply.  
  
"Of course, sip slowly." Ken put the straw to Ran's mouth so he didn't have to move.   
  
"Thanks. My brother's name was Mathew. Mathew Ryo Huntington." Ran looked down at his bed sheet. "So how much have to told them with out going into too much detail."   
  
"Not much." Manx said.   
  
"I guess I should explain the rest..." Ran was interrupted.   
  
"Not now, I think we've had enough to comprehend. You can tell us the rest as soon as you are strong enough."   
  
"But, Ken..."   
  
"No buts. Is that cleat Love?"   
  
"Hai."   
  
"Love?" Yoji questioned.   
  
"Are you two..." Omi couldn't bring himself to say it.   
  
"Hai, Omi, we're in love. I guess it's a good time as any to tell you guys..."   
  
"Go ahead Ken. You can tell them." Ran encouraged.   
  
"Me?!?!? Do I have too?" Ken pleaded with his puppy eyes.   
  
"Hai!" Ran's voice was getting softer ever time he used it.   
  
Ken noticed the change. "Ok. Ummm...Manx...Yoji...Omi...we have something very important to tell you. We're...well....we are married."   
  
"NANI!?!?" all of them shouted.   
  
"You heard him right. We're married. We have been for a little over a year." Ran blushed.   
  
"So you guys ok with this?" Ken asked.   
  
"I think it's cute." Manx said.   
  
"I guess so.." Omi answered.   
  
"I guess I should stop hitting on Aya then." Yoji was inching towards the door.   
  
"If I ever catch you trying to hit on Aya behind my back...you'll regret the day you were born." Ken warned.   
  
"Yoji, he doesn't lie about something like that." Ran said.   
  
"Ok, I get the hint. I, Yoji Kudou, stop my days of hitting on Ran Fujimiya. There are you happy Ken?" Yoji asked.   
  
"Very. Is it all right if I stay here with Ran until he is released?" Ken inquired.   
  
"I think we can work something out. I'll leave the rest of the story up to you." Seig said.   
  
Ran looked down and said, "I understand. How long do I have to stay here?"   
  
"Not long." Rid responded. "We'll probably release you in a day or two."   
  
  
1. Hell  
2. Shit   
3. Thank you very much  
4. Hello   
  



	4. Truth made known

Disclaimer: Koyasu Takehito and Project WeiB own Weiss Kreuz. So you can sue me. I only own my OC's.   
  
  
Two days later...   
  
"RAN!!! I mean, AYA!!!!!!!! You're supposed to be resting." Ken scolded.   
  
"Ken, I have been resting for the past two days." Ran argued. "Let me get out of bed already!!!"   
  
"Aya-kun, you have a guest." Omi said.   
  
"Show him in." Ken gestured.   
  
"/Hello, Alex./" came the voice.   
  
"Ken, can you leave us alone." Ran requested.   
  
"Hai." Ken left the room. So Ran and his guest could talk in peace.   
  
"/Who was he?/" he asked.   
  
"/None of your business./" Ran snarled back.   
  
"/Don't show your tempter at me./" he ordered while cutting off Ran's air supply. "/Will you behave if I let you go?/" Ran could only nod his head.   
  
"/Why are you here?/" Ran questioned.   
  
"/You owe me brat!! After all who was the one who took care of you after all of these years? I was. I was the one who put a roof over your head and took you in after your father abandoned you./"   
  
"/You were the one who killed my mother and Matt!!!/"   
  
"/It was your fault./"   
  
"/No...NO!!! It wasn't it was your fault!!! You're the one who was beating me!!!/"   
  
"/Alex, Alex, those beatings were for discipline./"   
  
"/I don't believe you!! They said you'd try something like this if I ever saw you again!!/"   
  
"/Did they also tell you I would kill you the next time I saw you?/"   
  
"/You can't. I'll scream and my friends would come and save me./"   
  
"/They can save you now but what about your husband?/" Ran's eyes got wide at the mention of Ken. "/Yes, I know about your little marriage./"   
  
"/What do you want?/"   
  
"/I knew you'd see it my way. I want to fight you. Since now you know how to fight. I'll come to you when I know you're at the top again./"   
  
"I thought I told you stay in bed!!" Ken yelled.   
  
"Ken, I can't. I have to go and see someone." Ran answered.   
  
"Can't it wait..."   
  
"IIE!!! It can't!!! I'm sorry Ken. I just have to do this."   
  
"I understand. Ran, just remember I'm always here for you."   
  
"I know baka. That's one reason I married you."   
  
"Who are you calling baka?"   
  
"I really have to go."   
  
"/I didn't think you'd come/" he jeered.   
  
"/I'm here./" Ran sneered back.   
  
"/Boys meet my fake son./" he yelled.   
  
"/So you're the affair son./" one of the commented.   
  
"/He looks so much like a girl./" another joked.   
  
"/Boys come on. Give him a chance before you beat the living daylights out of him./" he said.   
  
"/So I hear your Daddy was really nice to you when you were a kid./" one more mocked.   
  
"/My past has nothing to do with this. So shall we just get this stated./" Ran said.   
  
"/Pushy just like his old man./" someone commented. He punched Ran in his stomach and tackled him down to the ground.   
  
"Ran, how did you get that black eye?" Ken questioned.   
  
"I got into a little fight with the person I meet." Ran responded.   
  
"How did this 'fight' start?" Ken inquired.   
  
"He made fun of the fact I was gay and married. He insulted you and I wasn't just going to let it slide. I can take insults of me being gay and married. If they insult you they have another thing coming." Ran answered.   
  
"Next time Love, please try to put ice on you eye after the fight. After all I don't think it will do much good now."   
  
"Is it as bad as you make it sound?"   
  
"AYA-KUN, WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!" Omi exclaimed.   
  
"I guess so." Ken commented.   
  
"I got into a fight last night. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to hid this bruise before my shift." Ran said. /Good thing I know how to use make-up. One thing I'm not proud of but it was a necessary for my survival./   
  
***  
"/Mommy!!! I don't wanna wear make-up!!!/" Alex whined.   
  
"/I know Alex but do you want Mommy to get into trouble?/" his mother asked.   
  
"/No, but I still don't wanna!!! I'm not a gurl!!!/" Alex pouted.   
  
"/I know Sweetie. Please hold still./" his mother ordered.   
  
"/No./" Alex said.   
  
"/Matthew!!!/" she called.   
  
"/Yeah, Mom./" Matthew said.   
  
"/Hold your little brother for me./" she commanded.   
  
"/OW!!! That hurt Matthrough!!!/" Alex yelled.   
  
"/Sorry./" Matthew apologized. /Dad, why did you have to take your anger out on Alex. He's innocent. It's not his fault that Mom decided to have an affair with Uncle Jack./   
  
"/Matthrough, stop hurtin' me./" Alex was almost in tears.   
  
"/Alex, don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you.../"   
  
"/Dat's what Daddy sayz. He newer mean it!!!/" Alex sobbed.   
  
"/Come here./" Matthew held his sobbing brother. "/I'll take care of Alex. You just see if Dad came home./"   
  
/DAMNIT!!! Why do you have to be such an ASSHOLE!!! Why did I fall in love with you?!?!/ "/Ok, I'll let you know if Dad is back. If he is take all the stuff and go to.../"   
  
"/I know where to go Mom./" Matthew said. His mother left to check the house. "/Are you ok?/"   
  
"/Yeah, *sniff* I just sore *sniff* and *sniff* tired./" Alex sighed.   
  
"/Come on let's get you cleaned up./" Matthew tried to get the make-up on Alex. "/Alex, if you want to play you have to wear make-up./"   
  
"/Ok. I sit still./" Alex sounded defeated.   
  
"/HONEY, I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D BE HOME EARLY. I WOULD HAVE MADE DINNER./" their mother's voice rang through out the house.   
  
"/Come on Alex. Time to go to my friend's house./" Matthew said while picking up his little brother.   
  
"/Ok, as long as I sleep./" Alex bargained.   
  
"/Ok, you can sleep when we get there./" Matthew said.   
***  
  
/What would Matthew and Mom think of me now?/ "I'm coming out. How's this?" Ran asked.   
  
"Better than it was before. Ran, we want to talk to you." Ken said.   
  
"Am I in trouble with you?" Ran asked.   
  
"/Why?/" Ken replied.   
  
"/You speak English?/" Ran was astonished.   
  
"/Yes, come on the others are waiting. Come here. We need to get that make up off of you./" Ken said.   
  
"I'll come only on one condition."   
  
"What is the one condition?"   
  
"You call me Ran all the time and not when you want my attention, sex, or when I'm in trouble."   
  
"Deal. Hey, I don't call you Ran when I want sex."   
  
"Hai, you do."   
  
"Oh...just come on."   
  
"Aya-kun..."   
  
"Omi can you please just call me Ran. Can everyone just call me Ran?" Ran asked.   
  
"Hai, Ay...Ran-kun. How did you get your bruises?" Omi inquired.   
  
"How do you know if I have more than one?" Ran questioned. "Ow!!" Ran rubbed his bruised arm where Yoji pinched him.   
  
"That's how and there was some lovely footage of you fight." Yoji commented.   
  
Ran's eyes grew wide as he saw the videotape of last night. He dropped his head in shame. "Please stop the tape."   
  
"Nani?" Ken asked.   
  
"I said stop the tape!!!" Ran yelled.   
  
"Ran, we only want to help you." Yoji tried to comfort Ran.   
  
"Don't touch me Kudou!!!" Ran yelled.   
  
"Clam down." Ken ordered.   
  
"I am clam." Ran said.   
  
"Iie, you're not!!! Now sit your ketsu(6) and don't talk!! " Ken yelled. "Why did you lie to me?"   
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't..."   
  
"Didn't what?!?! Want us involved?!?!"   
  
"/YES!!! I'VE LOST EVERYTHING KEN!!! HE BEAT MY MOTHER TO DEATH!!! MY BROTHER WAS SHOT AND KILLED BY HIM!!! I just don't want to lose you too./" Ran sobbed.   
  
"/Sorry, Ran. I never knew but I had a right to know. After all I am your husband./" Ken held Ran.   
  
"I know but I didn't want you hurt."   
  
"I'm lost." Yoji said.   
  
"Did they just speak in English?" Omi asked  
  
"Hai, we did. Ran grew up in America as you know. I was forced to learn English since the age of five." Ken replied.   
  
"Maybe..."   
  
"Omi, be quiet. He's asleep. Maybe he can sleep peacefully for once." Ken commented.   
  
"I think we should talk about this later." Yoji said.   
  
"I agree." Omi said.   
  
"Ken, Love, don't leave." Ran mumbled in his sleep.   
  
"Ok, let's get you up to our room." Ken said to his sleeping lover.   
  



	5. Problems solved or just started?

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own nothin'. So don't sue me and if you do you won't get much. Everything, ok almost everything, belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project WeiB. Except my OC's and of cause they're mine.  
  
  
  
"/blah/" – English  
  
"blah" – Japanese  
  
/blah/ - thoughts  
  
*** - flash back  
  
  
  
***  
  
"/Matthrough!!!!! Me tired!!! No wunning!!!/" Alex yelled.  
  
"/I know you're tired but you have to run. Do you want Dad to come after you?/" Matthew asked.  
  
"/No, I just…I want Mommy./" Alex cried.  
  
"/Shh…I know you want her. I do too but we have to be strong. You know she wouldn't want us to die because of her./" Matthew said.  
  
"/Mommy wouldn't?/"  
  
"/No, Mom wouldn't. Now come here. I'll carry you the rest of the way's to Uncle Jack's./"  
  
"/Ok, why are we going to Uncle Jack's? Isn't dat de first place Daddy would look?/"  
  
"/No, it isn't. Now just hang on we're going have to run faster./"  
  
"/Ok, tell me when you tired and I'll *yawn* wun de west of de way./"  
  
"/Ok, you just don't let anything go, understand?/"  
  
"Hai."  
  
/He must be tired. He only mixes his Japanese with English when he's tired. I wonder if he acutely has gotten more then an hour's worth of sleep…/ "/Alex. Alex./"  
  
"/What?/" Alex yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"/We're here. Now, I'm going to put you down so I can knock on the door, ok?/"  
  
"/Uh huh, I hold stuff./"  
  
"/Who is it…/" Jack let out a groan until he saw his nephews standing in the rain. "/Come in. Come in. I don't think I need to ask…do I?/"  
  
"/No, you don't. Now if you don't mind. I would like to bath Alex and then get him to bed./" Matthew said venomously.  
  
"/Matty, come on. Me don't wanna fight./" Alex whined.  
  
"/Ok, I'm only stopping because of Alex. Don't ever think of calling me 'Matty'. Only Alex calls me that./" Matthew spat.  
  
"I understand you anger and hatred towards me. You must understand…" Matthew interrupted Jack.  
  
"Understand what?!?! You're my uncle and you had an affair with my mother and now Alex has to pay the consequences!!! Did I leave anything out?" Matthew yelled in anger.  
  
"/No, but your brother looks like he is ready to kill over. Why don't you go into the 'spare' room tonight./" Jack suggested.  
  
"/Ok, come on Alex time for bed./" Matthew said.  
  
"/Yeah, bedtime. Me sleepy./" Alex yawned.  
  
***  
  
Ran woke up next to someone very warm and very good. "Mmmm…you smell just like him."  
  
"Who?" Ken asked.  
  
"Did I just say that out loud?" Ran inquired sleepily.  
  
"Hai." Ken answered.  
  
"I can't believe I said that." Ran said.  
  
"Can't believe what?" Ken was very confused now.  
  
"Can't believe I just said you smelled like Matthew." Ran said.  
  
"Why? Is that bad?"  
  
"No…just can't believe I said it. I mean…I haven't felt this safe in years."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing!!!!"  
  
"What did he do to you?!?!"  
  
"Ken, please clam down. It's nothing. I should have never opened my mouth. Just stay out of this."  
  
"No, I will not. I'm not going to stand by and watch my husband get killed or worse…"  
  
"Please, just promise me you won't get involved."  
  
"Oh, Yoji and Omi can but I can't. I get it. You want Omi and Yoji but not me. Well tough luck, you're getting me anyway."  
  
"Ken, that's not what I meant…"  
  
"Then what do you mean Ran. I'm tired of trying to guess what you want. You never seem to care anymore about what I want. It's always you!!!!"  
  
"LISTEN TO ME!!!! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WANT!!! I WANT YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS!!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO END UP JUST LIKE MY FAMILY!!! DEAD!!! Is that too much to ask?"  
  
Omi looked up from his lunch and listened to the arguing coming from Ran and Ken's bedroom. "They're at it again?"  
  
Yoji nodded his head and put out his cigarette. "Yep, that's makes it the third time today. I mean, come on, I've heard of lovers' quarrel but this is ridiculous."  
  
"I agree. I think we should do something about them before it's too late." Omi said.  
  
Yoji sighed. "I think it's already too late. Right now we need to get them to sit at opposite ends of a table and talk. Not argue, like they're doing now, talk like regular civil human beings"  
  
"I don't think that will ever work…"  
  
"I do and sounds like we have our chance right now…" /3…2…1…and here they come right on time./  
  
"Ken, please listen to me." Ran begged while he chased his lover down the stairs.  
  
"Listen!?!? Listen!?!? You want me to listen to you!?!? Well, I'll tell you what I'll give you ten seconds to say what you want to say and then I'll leave." Ken said venomously behind his shoulder. He picked up his jacket from the kitchen and headed towards the door.  
  
"I'm only doing this for your safety. I just don't want to see another tombstone carved for another person I love." Ran grabbed the back of Ken's jacket to prevent him from leaving the room.  
  
Ken seized Ran's hands and flipped Ran onto his back. "Too bad!! I don't like your answer; so, I'm leaving you. I'll be back for missions. That's it!!! Oh and another thing…"  
  
"KEN SIT DOWN!!!" Yoji ordered from where he was watching the fight.  
  
"Who are you to order me around?" Ken questioned.  
  
"Ken-kun!!! Do what Yoji-kun says. Ran-kun sit at the opposite end of Ken- kun." Omi instructed.  
  
"What do you want?" Ken inquired while sitting in the chair.  
  
"We want peace in this house. Ever since we started to find out about Ran's past you two have been fighting like cats and dogs. You used to be like newly weds everyday until about a week ago." Yoji got up; pulled out a new cigarette.  
  
"Don't look at me. I'm not the one who lied to his husband." Ken said icily. He was so ticked that he didn't notice Omi was tying him to the chair.  
  
"But I didn't lie to you Ken. I just… I was trying to explain everything to you. I just don't…don't…want you to end up in the hospital because of me." Ran tried to reason with him, but he just couldn't come up with a decent sounding reason. Which gave Omi time to slip behind him and tie him to the chair like Ken.  
  
"Well, then tell me what…"  
  
Omi was done with his part of the plan; he decided to stop Ran and Ken's bickering. "Ken-kun stop it. Ran-kun is trying to explain why he hid his real past to us all. He didn't just lie to you he lied to us all. I'm sure he has he reasons. I know you have your reasons for keeping the scars on your back a secret."  
  
"Here's the deal. Ran, you ask Ken anything you want to know about his past. You have to listen to him and not interrupt. Ken, you will do the same and if you think of leaving early…(smirk) you're tied to the chair." Yoji said before leaving the room.  
  
"We'll be gone for about an hour. You think you can handle being in a room for a whole hour." Omi giggled and went out to Yoji's roadster.  
  
Ken tried to wriggle out of the ropes. /DARN!!! Omi tied, well…I think it was Omi at least, these ropes exceptionally well./ "I'm not going to talk to you."  
  
"Please…just listen to me. I'm sorry. Ok? I am. Really. I…if you knew what he did to me…you would act just like Matty." Ran said quietly.  
  
"Who's Matty?"  
  
"Matthew's nickname. I was the only one he'd let me call him that. Not even my parents could call him Matty."  
  
"But why Matty? I mean you could have called him Matt."  
  
Ran shook his head. "Nope. He hated, despised, and loathed Matt. When I was younger I couldn't pronounce Matthew right. My mother and Matty were irritated by the way I pronounced his name. They had to find a solution and fast."  
  
"The result was Matty."  
  
"Right. One day I just said Matty and it stuck. So why do you have the scars on your back?"  
  
"They're from when Kase left me for dead in the warehouse. The thuds beat me and then put the warehouse on fire. Kritiker found me under the rubble. The scars are burn scars. Ok, now I've answered one of the questions you've asked me since we were married. It's your turn to answer one of mine. Why do you have scars on your back?"  
  
"This was the one question I was afraid of. (sigh) My father used to beat me as you already know. Some days he used his fist, other days he would break furniture and beat me with the broken pieces, and if I was on the ground he would kick me with steel toe boots. By the way, that's how I found out steel toe are the best for kicking someone."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"I know Ken. This was the one question I never wanted to answer. I mean. You have your deep, dark secrets and I have mine. This is one of them."  
  
"Oh koi I didn't know. I mean…you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."  
  
"Iie. I've kept my whole past from you since the day we met. Now…it's time to come clean. Even if it's the one thing I don't want to tell anybody. The night Matty and I went to my Uncle Jack's was the same night I found out he was not my Uncle…but my father."  
  
"Ok. I understand your father must have been one of those angry dunks and he beat you. Then one night I take it he got out of control and your mother told Matthew and you to run, right?"  
  
"Hai. She told us to run when she was being beaten to death. That night he came home angrier then ever. He just started to throw anything he could get his hands on. In order to protect me she told Matty to run and to Uncle Jack's."  
  
"I think I can figure out the rest. I still don't understand why you didn't tell me. I mean. We've been married for the past year and going to be two. Do you not trust me? Even after all we have been through."  
  
"It's not that…it's just I was afraid he would come back. He doesn't like gay's either. Since I know he hates me I'm afraid what he will do to you. He's already found out that we're married and can…"  
  
"We're home!!!" Yoji yelled. /I hope the plan has worked./ "So how are you two love birds doing?"  
  
Ken and Ran immediately blushed. "Fine."  
  
"Oh really?" Omi said. Not fully believing them.  
  
"We have settlled out differences and are back to normal." Ken said.  
  
"Yes, we are. Now can you please untie us before ours arms go numb?" Ran inquired.  
  
"Well, Yoji-kun they seem back to normal. Should we take a chance or leave them here until morning?" Omi asked his partner in crime.  
  
"You are mean Omittchi." Yoji gave a playful jab to Omi's ribs.  
  
"Hey!! You know never to poke others people's weak stops!" Omi yelled. He crossed his arms over his 'precious' sides to protect them from 'evil' Yoji's fingers.  
  
"You should never reveal your weak stops!! Prepare to be tickled!!" Yoji ran after Omi hopping to stop him before he got to his room.  
  
"What about us!?!?" Ken hollered.  
  
"Forget about them. I'm a telekinetic remember?" Ran winked and then broke his bindings. "Or, maybe, I should just leave you tied to the chair and have you think about all of mistakes you made today."  
  
Ken made enormous puppy dog eyes. "Please, set me free. I promise to be a good listener to you, Ranny. Just take these awful ropes off of me because they are cutting off my circulation."  
  
"Poor, poor baby. I guess I should just leave then. It looks like all you want is for me to untie you." Ran waved to Ken as he slowly walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ran, you get back here or I'll…"  
  
"You shouldn't be making threats. After all you are tied to a chair." Ran yelled from the chair he was sitting in. /I'll give him five more minutes. By then, he should have apologized to me./  
  
"Sumimasen, I'm a baka. Will you ever forgive me?" Ken asked hopping he sugared the apology up enough for Ran.  
  
/I knew Ken was a brown nose, but I never knew he was this much of a suck up./ "Kenny, you really know how to kiss my ass." Ran replied. He walked into the kitchen slowly so Ken could get a good look at his low hanging pants.  
  
Ken shivered at the unmentionable thoughts that passed through his mind. "Just come over here and untie me. I thought you already knew I was a major ass kisser?"  
  
"I did but now that much of a one." Ran winked as he untied his husband.  
  
"Come here." Ken pulled the redhead onto his lap. Soon, they were in a lip lock battle.  
  
"Ran, you have a visitor." Yoji walked into the bedroom and then covered his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't know you two were going to have a make out secession in here. Don't have sex on the table. We eat on that, you know."  
  
"YOJI!!" Ran hollered and immediately blushed.  
  
"/You know it's true Alex. You and that husband of yours would./"  
  
Ran froze on the spot. 


	6. Problems fixed?

Disclaimer: Belongs to Koyasu Takehito and Project WeiB. Except my OC's and of cause they're mine. Yuri belongs to ChibiJamie. You can't sue me and if you do you'll only get a penny maybe.  
  
Warings: Yaoi!!! No spoilers unless you haven't read the first five ch. Angst. OCC maybe. If there's any more tell me.  
  
  
  
"/blah/" – English  
  
"blah" – Japanese  
  
/blah/ - thoughts  
  
*** - flash back  
  
  
  
Ran immediately jumped up from where he was sitting and lunged at the person standing in the middle of the open door way. "Matty!!"  
  
"/In the flesh. Why who else would visit you at this ungodly hour?/" Matty joked.  
  
"It's only eleven o'clock." Ran amended.  
  
"Oh, well who would come and visit you out of the blue?"  
  
"Dad."  
  
That one word made Matty's blood boil. He face became contorted with hate and rage against him. The one man they were supposed to love and cherish. He was one man that he loathed and hated. The one who was supposed to calm Ran's childhood fears instead of instill them.  
  
"When?" Matty asked.  
  
"A few days ago. He came by. I don't know what he wants." Ran said with an anguished sigh.  
  
"I do. He wants what he always wants." Matty replied.  
  
"But, I don't know where he is!" Ran yelled in frustration.  
  
"Hold it!!!" Ken shouted.  
  
"What is it?" Yoji asked. He wanted to know what Ken was yelling about now.  
  
"Come on you two can't you both get along just for a day?" Omi asked, because he thought they were fighting again.  
  
"Who is he?" Omi asked.  
  
"That what I'd like to know." Ken answered.  
  
"I thought you had to give Ran something, and then you'd leave." Yoji said.  
  
"You didn't tell them?!?!" Matty looked shocked at his younger brother.  
  
"I did tell them. I just told them version number um…three." Ran muttered.  
  
"Why would you do a stupid thing like that!!!" Matty screamed.  
  
"/I don't know. They wanted answers; I wasn't willing to give them. Well I'm not willing to give them yet./" Ran replied.  
  
"/You could have told them version two. Then they wouldn't be confused./" Matty suggested.  
  
"/I know but…/"  
  
"Um…Hello. What about us?" Yoji was getting irritated.  
  
"I do know where he is but, he is kind of dead." Ran tried to cover up the English conversation with the conversation he was having earlier with Matty.  
  
"You still haven't answered the question Ran." Omi pushed.  
  
"He's my brother." Ran muttered. /Oh boy, here it comes. I am not in the mood for their questions. Not today. Today I have more important things to do. Like trying to save my butt for being killed. Trying to save my family's(1) rear ends as well. Along with the fact of trying to keep Ken out of this situation as much as possible. Wow!! I have a full plate./  
  
"HE'S WHAT!?!?" Everyone yelled at the same time. Omi's eyes filled with confusion. Yoji was muttering something about being impossible to come back from the dead. Ken looked very betrayed.  
  
"I am. You see…" Matty just couldn't think of a decent explanation. /Man, Ran couldn't have dug himself a deeper hole. Couldn't he have just told them the truth? No, he has to tell them this tall tale and have everyone confused and angry. Why, can't life be simple?/  
  
"Ran, what is the explanation for all of this?" Ken questioned. He had a death glare that could beat Ran's. It was only used for 'I'm really pissed at my husband' or 'I'm going to kill unless you can explain yourself'.  
  
"Well…um…to put it mildly…"  
  
"Stop rambling and just tell me." Ken was starting to fume at the ears. He was not one to be around when smoke came out of the top of his head. He was worst than Ran.  
  
"Love…"  
  
"Don't 'Love' me." Ken warned.  
  
"Ok, I guess it's time I told you the whole truth."  
  
"Well it's about time." Ken seemed very satisfied with Ran's answer.  
  
"Can I have a moment alone with my husband?" Ran asked.  
  
Yoji taking the hint that World War XXV was about to start. After all, World War I-XXIV was very violent when it came between Ran and Ken. He remembered when Ken had trouble with Kase. That was a fight to remember.  
  
***  
  
"KENESU(2), I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO OUT THERE TO MEET HIM!!!" Ran fumed at his fiancé.  
  
"I'M GOING WHEATHER OR NOT YOU LIKE IT!!" Ken shouted back. "ALSO NEVER CALL ME KENESU!!!!"  
  
"If we plan to still get married in the spring then you better think about you're doing right now." Ran threatened.  
  
"You wouldn't." Ken looked shocked that Ran would even suggest breaking up.  
  
"I would and you know it." Ran sneered.  
  
While down stairs in the mission room. Omi and Yoji were busy trying to find information about Kase. They both hopefully wouldn't be pulled into the fight again. It was only World War X with the lovebirds.  
  
"They're at it again!?!?!?" Yoji said.  
  
"They haven't had a major argument in over five months. It's about time they one." Omi commented.  
  
"Couldn't they at least stop throwing stuff in the house?" Yoji cringed as he heard something crash into a wall. It was followed by a string of curses.  
  
"Maybe you're right." Omi said.  
  
All of a sudden, a ticked looking Ran followed by a pissed looking Ken entered the room. "YOU HAVE TO SETTLE THIS!!!" they both screamed.  
  
Omi ducked behind the couch, and Yoji tackled Ken to the ground ended the fight. Ran had to stiff a laugh because of Omi's terrified face. Yoji and Ken thought Ran was crazy. Of course, Ken could never think his fiancé was crazy, but some days he just was never sure. The argument was forgotten because Yoji and Omi swore they heard Ran laugh, but only Ken knew for sure.  
  
***  
  
Now, it was only a good memory in the past. One day he swore Ken and Ran would be free of the life as a killer. Until then he enjoyed they're company. Omi would eventually go to college, and if he didn't Yoji would personally see to him himself.  
  
+ring+  
  
"I got it." Yoji said. "Moshi moshi Yu – chan!! No, I haven't forgotten our lunch date. What do you mean it was today? Wait today is the 17th. Oh… I'm sorry. Yes…no…I will remember next time. Hey, you know the favor I asked you earlier. Well…kinda…no…not really…but…oh all right. See you in ten."  
  
"Who was that?" Ran asked. He was thankful for who ever just called.  
  
"My cousin Yuri. She is coming over right now. She's also a homosexual psychiatrist." Yoji said while going to answer the door.  
  
"What?!?!" Ken yelled.  
  
"You heard him. He thinks we have problems." Ran sighed.  
  
"It's about time someone helped you two." Omi said under his breath.  
  
"What as that Omi?" Ran said. He raised his eyebrow and gave him the 'You better tell the truth or else' look.  
  
"Nothing. I have mission stuff to do." Omi tired to slink up the stairs.  
  
"Hold it. I don't buy it. You tell me what you just said and no one gets hurt." Ran bargained. It may not sound like a bargain but when it comes to Ran…take or leave it.  
  
"You need help." Omi whispered with his head to the floor.  
  
"I couldn't hear you." Ran was going to antagonize Omi just a little longer. /A weeks worth of dishes should be enough. Ken and me don't need any help at all. Our marriage is fine./  
  
"Come on Ran, give the kid a break." Matty said.  
  
"Ok. One week of dishes and we can forget about your comment." Ran said and went to find Ken.  
  
"Has he always been this way?" Omi asked.  
  
"Afraid so." Matty replied.  
  
"Guys, I like you to meet Yuri." Yoji announced.  
  
"Hello." Yuri said.  
  
"You look like the girl version of Yoji." Omi commented.  
  
"Omi, that wasn't nice!" Yoji said. He was about to strangle Omi for his rude comment…  
  
"Don't hurt the poor boy, Yotan. We've only been mistaken for twins our whole lives." Yuri laughed as Yoji pondered her words. "Now down to business. Where is our 'happy' couple?"  
  
"Upstairs." Matty pointed towards the stairs.  
  
"I'll go get them. Omi, show Yuri to the 'living' room." Yoji ordered. He quietly tipped toed up the stairs. Careful not to make a sound and alert the fighting couple. When he came to their door. He heard the usual Ken yelling at Ran and Ran trying to talk to Ken.  
  
"Ken, I can explain." Ran pleaded with his eyes.  
  
Ken's glare remained perfectly etched on his face. When it came to glares run for the hills. Ken's could get worse then Ran's. "I'm giving you five minutes."  
  
"I need about two weeks to explain everything." Ran looked at Ken to see if he was going to make a move towards the door.  
  
"Fine. Here's the deal. I'll stay if and only if you Alexander Ran Huntington tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. So help you God." Ken said while putting his bags down at the foot of their bed. "Go on. I don't have all day."  
  
/I think I should leave them alone for a while. What time is it? It's one. I'll give them three hours to settle this and then I hope Yu – chan can work a miracle./ Yoji slunk back down the stairs.  
  
"So where are they?" Yuri asked.  
  
"They're talking. Why don't we go into town for a little bit." Yoji suggested.  
  
"Spill Yoji." Omi said with his hands on his hips. "I know you're planning or thinking something and I want to know what it is."  
  
"Ok, Ran was just going to tell Ken the whole story about his past. I thought it was best to leave them be for a few hours. If they still haven't made up by the time we get back…then Yu – chan the ball is in your court." Yoji explained.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I never have visited Yokohama(@) before." Matty said. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind to give me a tour."  
  
"Sounds like a plan" Yuri said.  
  
"Let's leave now before they find out we're gone." Omi suggested as he pushed everyone out of the door.  
  
"Good idea Omi. We should all leave before Ken hears we're taking you site – seeing." Yoji said.  
  
"Why" Yuri asked. She knew Yoji was worried about something. She picked it by his quick and hurried body movements. It was either that or he was dreading something. His tone of voice and Omi's suggestion got her curiosity peaked.  
  
"Unless you want Ken to go on for hours about the International Stadium Yokohama. Last time we had to drag Ken away form the building. Not to mention the fact it was 5 HOURS later until he shut his mouth about soccer. That was short lived because he was having a tongue war with Ran. It only lasted an half an hour." Yoji explained.  
  
"Also, when Ran gave Ken tickets to see a soccer game he couldn't shut up for days. It wasn't until Ran asked Ken to stop talking about a game that happened 3 MONTHS ago." Omi added.  
  
"I see your point very clearly." Yuri said.  
  
"Since, I don't like soccer very much. I think we should leave before I get killed." Matty said.  
  
"You're right. We should leave before Ken comes and hunts you down." Omi laughed.  
  
"He wouldn't do that would he?" asked Yuri.  
  
"You never know. Ran didn't like soccer…" Yoji said.  
  
Omi finished him off, "Until Ken came into his life."  
  
"You're kidding me." Matty said in disbelief.  
  
"Nope. It's strange what love can do to a person." Yoji commented.  
  
"Like you're one to talk Yotan." Yuri said. "Picking up women every night, isn't what an expert on love."  
  
Yoji putting a hand over his heart, "I'm hurt Yu – chan. I really am."  
  
"Get over it." Yuri stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I would like to leave the house before the turn of the century." Matty said.  
  
"Come on Yoji. You two can argue in the car."  
  
"We're not arguing but having a civil conversation." Yoji and Yuri said at one.  
  
"Sure you are and pigs fly." Matty said.  
  
Mean while upstairs…  
  
"Oh boy, where to begin…"  
  
"How would I know?" Ken asked sarcastically.  
  
"It was redundant." Something in Ran just snapped. "You know, I don't need this right now! Why, don't you just leave!? I think you'll make up both happier that why!!"  
  
Ken was shocked. First, Ran was pleading for him to stay. Now, he was yelling at him to go. He was in pure confusion. The poor boy didn't know whether to scream or break down. The later was starting to take over. "Ran, you don't mean that, do you?"  
  
"Of course, I do. Just leave…" Ran cracked. All the pressure finally got to him. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
  
  
This one may be pointless. It is referring to the fact the regards Ken (of course), Omi, and Yoji as his real family.  
  
Kensue is not Ken's real name. I just didn't want to use Kenji. 


	7. This is where ch 7 is SUPPOSED to be

Ok people,  
  
Here's the deal. Since FF.net is taking down the NC-17 section. *mumbles something about how stupid this is* And chapter is NC-17.unfortunately I had to take it down. If you want to read the next chapter you'll have to email me.  
  
Ken: Scroll up. Ran: *sitting on Ken's lap* Click her name.  
  
Ok then ^_^'', I'll be more then happy to email you the chapter so don't be afraid to email.  
  
Ponder ^_^! 


End file.
